


And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

by hanekoma



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had heard the version of Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright during a LS and felt inspired by it. While the lyrics don't match the setting, the mood/feel the song bred this from me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I had heard the version of Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright during a LS and felt inspired by it. While the lyrics don't match the setting, the mood/feel the song bred this from me.

The world was covered in destruction and darkness. At least his world. Teddy's perspective. Once strong buildings were now crumbled and decayed. The dirt was still clouding the air making it hard to breathe or make out any proper figures.

It felt like he was the last being on earth in that sinking moment. No movement among the rubble. No sounds of breathing. Still, a small flicker of hope tried to burn bright in his chest. It wasn't over until he saw the end for himself. Until then, denial was his best friend and lonely companion.

As he mustered a bit of his strength, he tried to push off the ground, only to have the structure he was on collapse and crumble. His broken body slid down the side of the mound of dust and debris. The cuts on his body multiplied. More wounds to bleed from. Yet the most painful wound was in his heart.

There wasn't even enough strength to pull the lodged glass from his leg. So, crawling was his option. Crawling across the crumpled metal and shards of glass. At least he was able to move. Unlike the teammates that were strewn across the landscape, decoration in the form of fallen heroes. But there was a small sliver of hope that they weren't fallen for good. He had to keep believing through the pain and misery.

Suddenly, he found two figures. Kate and Eli. Their hands were clutched together. Between that strain of muscle and the faint, but present rise and fall of their chests, he knew they were alive. There wasn't anything he could do for them at the present time, so he pushed on through the pain that was starting to wear in.

In the distance he heard faint coughing, _Cassie_. Vision was probably out there somewhere, too. But his mind was focused on trying to find one person alone. His strength was being sapped at the loss of blood and the wounds that were refusing to heal. Despite being a shapeshifter, his body was refusing to cooperate and regenerate as it should.

The only saving grace was the fact that he has seen the general area where Billy had fallen. Even if he couldn't have been there to catch him, Tommy had been at his side. He was sure the two were together and okay. They had to be. Even if Tommy got on his nerves, it was still _Tommy_.

Finally, through the dust, he could see two battered figures. The moment Teddy saw how Tommy's leg was twisted and mangled, he felt like retching right there. It was hard to make out Billy's injures at this distance, so he kept pressing on until he was finally at his side.

The soul-twins were hand in hand, both unconscious, but breathing. _Thank the lucky stars._ The main concern now, though, was if Billy would wake up. Blood was caked to the side of his head, hair soaked and in a mess.

One hand reached out to tendering pull a few strands away from Billy's cheek. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. Never had he wanted so badly to have Billy's powers instead of his own. All of his wishing wouldn't mend Billy and he wasn't certain if time would, either.

Carefully, Teddy shifted his body so it was settled next to Billy, head resting on his shoulder. A soft smile spread over his lips as tears stained Billy's cloak.

"I love you," he murmured as his eyes drifted shut.


End file.
